


The Tour Bus Has A Lot Of Secrets

by patdbrendonn



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Babies, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Tour, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Pretty Odd Era was a weird one. Both Brendon and Spencer used that time to experiment with their own sexualities. One thing leads to another, and now their lives are changed forever.It is time for a new tour, the Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die! Tour.One year after Brendon and Spencer wed, they are expecting another baby. This time, Spencer isn't the one pregnant.





	The Tour Bus Has A Lot Of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story as a three-parter on Wattpad (Morgan, Quinn, and Harley James).

Brendon looked over at Ryan, smiling as they harmonized the same lyrics on stage. Soon, the song ended and Brendon ran over to Spencer at his drums. They smiled at each other, Spencer standing up to give a side-hug to Brendon. The crowd went wild, seeing how Spencer and Brendon were hugging. They were usually the ones who showed no gravitation towards each other. 

"What are you doing after this?" Spencer yelled into Brendon's ear. He smiled back, simply shrugging his shoulders. "Wanna fuck?" Brendon couldn't let that offer pass, so he said yes. The band said their goodbyes, waving and walking off stage.

"Great show, guys!" Ryan said as he put his guitar down. 

"It was! High-fives!" Jon gave everyone high fives and smiled. Brendon looked over at Spencer and nodded. 

"U-Uh, Spence and I have to leave early. We are thinking of adopting a dog!" Brendon said. Ryan perked up.

"You guys are getting a dog? Ooh!" Ryan squealed. Brendon laughed, grabbing Spencer by the arm and making them both run out of the building. 

"Jesus, how horny are you?" Spencer asked as he was practically thrown into the passenger seat of Brendon's car.

"A fuck ton for you." Brendon slowly pulled out of the venue and headed for the hotel the band was staying at. It was fun, that drive. Brendon and Spencer shared some laughs, but heaviness hung in the air. Them both knowing that they are literally minutes away from having sex. I mean, they've fucked before, but there's something about this time that will always stick out. "You ready?" Brendon asked as softly as he could. Spencer sighed as he looked out of the window. He knew he needed this. You can't just use a dildo on the bus, as much as he would want to. 

***

Brendon and Spencer laid on the bed facing away from each other. This happened every time. They would end up falling asleep without a word, knowing that probably neither wanted to hear anything. It was awkward, they had to admit. But, then again, why would it not be?

 

*

 

Spencer leaned over the tiny toilet in the tiny bathroom on the bus just puking away. The retching got so loud that it woke Ryan up. 

"Spence?" He said tiredly. Ryan got out of his bunk and walked the three steps to the bathroom, seeing Spencer throw up once more. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just throwing up for fun. Yes, I'm sick!-" Spencer arched his back and vomited. This time it was so loud Brendon woke up.

"Who's puking?" Brendon asked as he rolled over in his bunk.

"Spencer. He might have gotten food poisoning." Spencer scoffed.

"We all ate the same fucking thing, Ryan. Wouldn't we all have food poisoning?" Spencer asked before he threw up again.

"I don't know anymore, Spencer. I just don't know." Ryan said as he pinched his nose. Spencer threw up once more before flushing the toilet. "I dunno man, you might be pregnant!" Ryan joked. Spencer lifted his head up and thought.

"..Shit!" Spencer got up and ran to Brendon's bunk.

"Dude, I was joking..."

"Yeah,  _you_ were joking, but it's my fucking reality!" Spencer shook Brendon's arm, waking him up again.

"What?" Brendon asked tiredly.

"Did you use a fucking condom when we fucked?"

"What?!" Ryan yelled. "You guys had sex?"Spencer just ignored Ryan.

"Spence, you know I have no STD's, so if you got something, it ain't from me!"

"Yeah, but I think you knocked me up!" Brendon opened his eyes and looked at Spencer.

"You're a guy. Guys can't get pregnant!"

"Five percent of the male population can, Brendon. I'm in that five percent! Why do you think I always tell you to put a fucking condom on?!" Brendon slowly got out of his bunk and just stood there. 

"You need a test or something, right?" Ryan asked. 

"I need to go to a pharmacy and get a male pregnancy test. They're behind the counter." Ryan slowly nodded, turning around to look out the window. "What are you looking at?"

"I think we're in Tennessee. Weird." Spencer let out a laugh and then looked back at Brendon.

"If you're pregnant, what the hell are we going to do?" Spencer sighed.

"I don't know. We have so many dates lined up for the next two years.  Maybe I'll have to pull out of them..."

"No, no. If you do, I do. And we both know what will happen with just Ryan and Jon, it will be the hippie fest." Spencer sighed again. "Spencer, I love you."

"Brendon, wa-"

"I'm not done. We've known each other for far too long to just not make a big decision. If you're pregnant... I think we should take a temporary hiatus. That will give us time to let you not be stressed out, have the baby, get the bonding time in, and once it's old enough, we can come back on tour."

"It'll have to work, for now."

***

Spencer adjusted his sunglasses before walking into the pharmacy. He wants to be in somewhat of a disguise, but it might not be too secret since the bus is literally outside. He walked down a random aisle before seeing the 'drop off' section. He walked over and was greeted by a young pharmacist.

"May I help you?" She asked. Spencer looked at her name tag.  _Martha._

"Y-Yeah... Do you have any...  _male pregnancy tests?_ " She hummed as she walked off to a little section, rummaging through a few things before smiling and pulling a box out. 

"You can pay here. I assume that this might be very embarrassing, I'll save you some of it." Spencer sighed in relief. "I don't see many men that can have kids around here. Maybe there are some out there, but they aren't gay so we'll never know." She scanned the test. "7.50, please!" Spencer pulled out his wallet and pulled out a ten. 

"Keep the change, you helped me a lot." She smiled widely as Spencer walked off. He practically ran back to the bus to see the three guys sitting around.

"You got one?" Brendon asked Spencer as he walked passed him.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be going to the fucking bathroom to piss on a stick!" Brendon looked at Ryan.

"Sign of pregnancy, hormones," Ryan said.

"Or he's just hungry!" Jon laughed.

"I just fucking ate!" Spencer yelled back at them, making Jon laugh harder. 

***

Spencer walked out off the bathroom and placed the test on the table face-down. He looked over at Brendon.

"I-I can't bring myself to look at it," Spencer said as she slumped into a seat. Brendon slowly got up from his seat and walked over to Spencer.

"One line means negative, two means positive?" Brendon asked.

"It's a digital one. It will say  _pregnant_ or  _not pregnant._ " Brendon nodded as he grabbed ahold of the test, flipping it over. "Well?"

"You're pregnant, Spence." Spencer's head hit the table and immediately started to cry. 

"Spencer... Don't cry..." Ryan said softly.

"What am I supposed to do?! I'm a fucking guy! We have a band, we have fans!" Brendon kneeled down his knees so he was eye level with Spencer.

"Spencer, look at me." Spencer didn't move. "Spence, look at me, please?" He didn't move, once again. "Spence, our fans don't matter right now. If they don't wait, they were not our fans in the first place. Your health is more important than a tour. Whatever you decide to do with the baby, I will be 100% supportive." Spencer lifted his head and wiped the tears that ran down his face.

"I-I want to keep it." Brendon placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Okay! Great! You will be such an amazing father, Spence!" Spencer let a small smile creep onto his face. "You will be okay! You are fine."

"O-Okay. I am fine, I am fine, I  _am_ fine."

 

*

 

Spencer spent about thirty minutes in the cramped bathroom throwing up. He felt dizzy, almost tired from vomiting. He let out one more dry heave before feeling well enough to flush the toilet and stood up.

"Are you done, Spence?" Brendon asked as he stood in the doorframe. Spencer nodded and pulled out his toothbrush.

"I fucking hate this." He muttered, squeezing the toothpaste out of the tube.

"I know, Spence. But, I think it will end soon, right?" Spencer groaned as he spits some toothpaste out of his mouth.

"Nope. Male pregnancy is different than female pregnancy. Morning sickness lasts the whole time. I've lost three pounds and I always feel dizzy now."

"Maybe you shouldn't play tonight..." Spencer scoffed.

"Yeah, who is going to play drums?" Brendon smiled.

"Both Ryan and I can. Dude, you're not well. Just, take the night off and rest." Spencer walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen on the bus.

"Brendon, I'm fine! I can play! Just get off my fucking back, okay?!" Brendon took a step back with wide-eyes. Spencer never yells, even when he's mad.

"I'm just saying, you're not well!" Spencer spun around and was face to face with Brendon.

"Because you knocked me up!" Brendon looked down. "Bren... I'm sorry. I know if I were to tell you about me being able to have kids, you would have boughten condoms. It's nobody's fault. Just, let me play. That's the only thing keeping me sane right now. Brendon lifted his head up and smiled. "I shouldn't be yelling at you, we're going to have a baby together." Spencer looked passed Brendon and saw Ryan.

"You guys fight like an old married couple." Spencer laughed and grabbed lunch meat from the fridge. 

"Yet you and Jon fight like an Asian couple, it never ends!" Brendon laughed.

***

Spencer read the drum sheet music pages over and over again trying to get it right. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, he swore he had a fever. Spencer looked up in front of him to see Brendon with a mic in hand. 

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where_  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
No, it's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional  
And it sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal

Brendon turned around to face Brendon when Spencer hit the wrong snare note. Spencer sighed and nodded at Brendon, their signal that it was just a simple mistake. Brendon smiled, turning back around and facing the crowd. Spencer felt a bead of sweat drip into his mouth, making him turn his head and spitting it out. Brendon turned around again when Spencer hit the wrong snare note once again. He cocked an eyebrow at Spencer who was slowing down his drumming. Brendon stopped singing, leaving Ryan's singing the only vocals.

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Brendon said into the mic so Spencer could hear. Ryan pulled away from the mic and looked at Spencer. They both watched Spencer's eyes slowly blinking. "What's wrong?!" Suddenly, Spencer's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head hit the drumset in front of him. Brendon dropped his mic and ran over to Spencer, he was the first one to make it over to him. Soon, there was a swarm of people rushing over to them. 

***

Brendon watched as Spencer was pulled away from his grasp.

"What the hell is happening?" Pete said as they were backstage. 

"Did Spencer not tell you?" Ryan asked. Pete looked over at Ryan.

"Tell me what?"

"Spencer is pregnant." Pete's eyes widen as he looks back at Ryan then back at Brendon, realizing that this was true.

"Jesus fuck... We can't afford this!" Pete yelled, making Brendon sink in his seat. "What were you two thinking?!"

"You sound like my mom." Brendon spat back. 

"Are you guys even in a relationship?" Brendon nodded no. "No?! NO?! How the hell are you two going to raise a baby?!" Brendon stood up, towering over Pete.

"I don't fucking know, okay?! My god, we  _just_ found out, and all I can think of is how Spencer and our baby is!"

"You guys are on tour for the next sixteen months! There's no time to bring a baby into the world!" Brendon gave Pete a smile, almost devilish. 

"After our baby is born, I am  _not_ staying on tour. I am going to raise a child. You can't replace me, I am Panic. We have canceled and postponed tour dates a lot in the past, just do it again!" Pete sighed. 

"Just... Just give it time, Brendon."

 

*

 

Brendon tossed and turned all night. He just couldn't get comfy, and considering the bus is super cold since the heat is broken, it sucks. He sighed, bringing his blankets to his chin.

"Can't sleep, Bren?" Spencer sorta whispered from the bunk beneath Brendon.

"Yeah, I'm too cold." Brendon heard Spencer chuckle. 

"Come down here, big boy." Brendon smiled, hopping out of his bunk and immediately climbing into Spencer's. Brendon noticed that Spencer was only in his boxers and blushed. 

"Are you not cold?" Brendon asked as he faced Spencer.

"No, I like sleeping when I'm cold. You get a better sleep." Spencer placed his hand on Brendon's cheek, caressing. "You feel really hot. It's either you have a fever or your blushing!" Spencer giggled. "Is it because I'm only in boxers?"

"Y-Yeah..." Spencer giggled again, placing his lips on Brendon's. He kissed back almost immediately, only because they've kissed many times before. They pulled away, Brendon sighed. 

"You know I love you. And that feeling has been growing." Spencer sighed. "I know this whole thing will be a lot easier if we were together..."

"Bren... I-I will have to think about it. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. And don't take it personally, I just don't think I want to be in a relationship with anyone. But, I will promise you that I won't go running off with another dude, okay?" Brendon smiled lightly.

"I can live with that." Brendon kissed Spencer's nose, placing his hand on the small baby bump that separated them. "You know, I was so fucking scared when you passed out."

"I don't even remember that night..." Spencer whispered.

"Yeah, because you hit your head on the fucking drums!" Spencer smiled as he found himself with the urge to kiss Brendon.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" Brendon slowly nodded. They moved their faces slowly together until their lips touched. Spencer had to admit, he loved to kiss Brendon. How their lips moved in sync, you can tell they are in love with each other. Brendon pulled away, slowly looking into Spencer's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just a little, turn on, that's all." Spencer let out a laugh.

"Oh god... You're hard, aren't you?" Brendon nodded, making Spencer laugh. "Then, go take care of it!"

"Awe, come on! Not even sex?" Spencer rolled over in the bunk. 

"Maybe. But you do all the work." Spencer closed his eyes, feeling his boxers getting pulled down. 

"Dude, you're loose. What did you do?" Spencer let a smile creep onto his face.

"I- uh, I used a vibrator last night, when we were at the hotel." Brendon took a handful of Spencer's ass, kneading it. Spencer placed his hand over his mouth to keep the moans so the other guys won't hear. "This is crazy!" Spencer whispered.

"Yeah, but we're crazy!" Brendon put his fingers to Spencer's mouth. "Suck." He demanded. Spencer wrapped his mouth around Brendon's fingers, twirling his tongue around them to get as much saliva as possible. "Good enough." Brendon pulled them away, immediately putting one finger into Spencer.

"Oh god..." He moaned out, arching his back to the movement of Brendon's finger. Soon, Brendon had two fingers inside of Spencer, scissoring them. "If you said I was already loose, why are you stretching me?"

"Because, you still need to be more stretched for me, honey." Spencer shivered.

***

"Spencer, wake up," Ryan said as he shook Brendon awake.

"Mmm, what?" Ryan let out an annoying giggle.

"Do you happen to know why there is cum all over the table?" Spencer opened his eyes.

"...What?"

"Why is there human ejaculation on the place where we eat?" Spencer smiled and closed his eyes. "Spencer!"

"What? Can I not have a little fun for the first time in a month? I'm not like you, I can't just randomly hook up with somebody!" Ryan sighed and threw a towel at Spencer.

"You're cleaning that shit up!"

 

*

 

"Shit..." Spencer muttered as he read the magazine that Jon handed him.  _Is somebody from Panic! At The Disco having a baby?!?!_ "My god, I'm not even showing much! How do they know?" Spencer asked as he looked up at Jon.

"Keep reading the article."  _We here at Superstar magazines think that Spencer is the one that's preggo!!! Passing out is a sign of male pregnancy, and why was Brendon so concerned, more than normal? Is HE the father???_ "They're on to us, Spence."

"But how do they know? I don't get it!" Spencer threw the magazine across the floor and looked back at Jon. "I think we have to announce it."

"Announce what?" Brendon asked as he walked onto the bus. 

"The pregnancy. People are on to us, and, to be blunt, I hate keeping this a secret. Then when we go on hiatus, people won't be surprised." Brendon sighed. 

"You sure you want to? I mean, we will have to get clearance from Pete first but, I'm okay with it." Spencer smiled, looking at Jon again. 

"I-I'm going to throw up again..."

***

Brendon sighed as he looked over at Spencer before the interview with MTV. He doesn't think that he was really ready to tell people, but, he had no choice. People are going to find out that Brendon and Spencer just fuck for fun and are not in a relationship.

"Don't be scared..." Ryan said as he sat next to Brendon. "You will be fine!"

"I don't feel like it. I just- I don't want people to hate us after this." Ryan sighed, rubbing his hand in small circles on Brendon's back.

"Some people will! You can't do anything about it, but, you will be fine! You can't change anyone's minds, Bren."

"I know..." The four guys looked at the door when a producer signalled them to walk onto the soundstage. 

"Our next guests are some of the biggest punk-rock musicians right now! We are lucky to have them here since they're on tour! Please welcome, Panic! At The Disco!" The guys smiled. "So, how has the tour bus been treating you guys?" The interviewer asked.

"Amazing! It's so cool seeing so many cities in a week!" Ryan replied.

"Okay... There has been a real big rumour surfacing at the moment about one of you having a baby, is this true?" Spencer looked over at Brendon and sighed. 

"Yeah, it's true. Brendon and I are having a baby..." Brendon puts his hand on Spencer's back.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Spencer gave the interviewer a small smile. "If you don't mind, can we see the bump?" Spencer smiled, standing up and pulling his shirt up, just enough to show the small bump. 

"I'm only three months along, so I'm not that big!" Spencer said as he sat back down.

"So that fainting incident was that because of the pregnancy?" The interviewer asked.

"Yep! it also didn't help that I was dehydrated, but overall, yeah, the pregnancy was the problem."

 

*

 

Spencer laid in his bunk, looking at the photo in his hands. His eyes wandered the photograph, trying to make out every little detail.

"What are you looking at?" Ryan asked as he crawled into Spencer's bunk with him. Spencer smiled, rubbing his thumb up and down the photo.

"It's a sonogram of the baby. The doctor said it's the size of an apple now." Ryan smiled, looking at the sonogram.

"Wow, that's so weird! When do you get to find out the gender?"

"Soon, but I don't think I want to. I'll have to ask Brendon, but I want it to be a surprise. Just imagine, finally having the baby, and getting to know the gender as it is finally out of me. It would be such an amazing experience, I would think." Ryan nodded, still looking at the sonogram. "I have another appointment today. This appointment I will learn how I'm going to deliver it." Ryan laughed.

"Oh god, I really don't want to know!" Spencer looked up when he saw Brendon walk onto the bus.

"Hey Spence, can we talk?" Brendon asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ryan got out of the bunk, soon Spencer followed. 

"Yeah?" Brendon sighed and pulled them outside of the bus. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I just don't feel like you should be on tour anymore. You're 14 weeks, Spence. I think maybe you should go back home and rest." Spencer looked into Brendon's eyes.

"We have a date set when I go back to LA, Bren. I go back the day I hit 30 weeks." Brendon sighed. 

"What if something goes wrong? I lo- I care about you way too much to see you hurt!" Spencer smiled, hearing Brendon almost say he loves him. 

"Brendon, I'm fine, you're fine, and most importantly, the baby is fine! We're all okay!" Brendon nodded before Spencer kissed his cheek. "And I love you, too."

***

"Okay, Mr.Smith?" Spencer nodded at the doctor. "From the ultrasound and tests, I believe you can deliver naturally!" 

"What does that even mean?" Spencer asked, looking over at Brendon who stood in the corner of the room. The doctor gets up and pulls out a chart.

"Where your rectum and your uterus connect, your body has muscle there that is strong enough to withstand childbirth. Male labours vary, I would say yours would be quite short, considering how low your uterus actually is." Spencer nodded. "I would suggest no penetrative sex, it could make you go into premature labour." Spencer started to laugh as Brendon blushed. 

"Just a question, how many cases of male pregnancy have you seen?" Brendon asked the doctor.

"Only a handful. But to be honest, I love working with males than females, sometimes when O get all up in their business, they yell at me." Spencer laughed harder. "I did have one guy who cheated on his wife with a man and got pregnant. I had to sit there awkwardly as he has to explain how he cheated on her. And to be honest, I tried so hard not to laugh the whole time." 

 

*

 

Spencer woke up with a slight pain in his lower abdomen. It really didn't go away, and he couldn't get comfortable in his bunk. He got up and stretched his back and looked at the calendar. This is his last week on tour with the guys until the baby is born.

"Oh, you're awake," Brendon said as he sipped his coffee. "Why don't you go back to bed? You look terrible!" Spencer sighed as he stretched his back again.

"I'm fine, I just think I need to go to the bathroom. Like the doctor said, constipation is a symptom of pregnancy." Brendon nodded as took another sip of his coffee. Spencer brewed some tea and sat down next to Brendon. 

"Don't you need to go to the bathroom?" Spencer took a huge gulp of the tea. 

"Yeah, but I find hot liquids help." Spencer shifts awkwardly in his seat and rubbed his stomach. "Wow, my stomach is really upset!"

"Go to the bathroom, Spence. You'll feel better after!" Spencer nodded as he grabbed one of the magazines from the table, then walked into the bathroom. He pulled his pants and sat down, flipping to a random page. The magazine dropped to the floor when Spencer felt a tear.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. Suddenly, Spencer felt a gut-wrenching pain. He sorta pushed, feeling a burning sensation. "BRENDON??!" Brendon opened the door to the bathroom, seeing a pale Spencer.

"What's wrong?!" Brendon sorta yelled. Spencer felt tears in his eyes. 

"T-The baby is coming..." Brendon's eyes went wide as he looked out of a nearby window. 

"We're in the middle of nowhere! Spence, are you sure? You're only thirty weeks!" Spencer let out a whine as he grabbed Brendon's hand.

"I'm fucking sure! Bren, help me!" Spencer landed on the floor on his hands and knees as he felt like he needed to push. 

"I don't know what the fuck to do!! I can't call 911, they won't be able to come all the way out here!" Spencer gasped for air, now full on crying. "Ryan!! Get in here!" Ryan came running up to see Brendon now on his knees as he rubbed Spencer's back.

"What's happening?"

"Spencer is having the baby. Go grab my phone and call the contact Dr.Barnes, he's Spencer's paternity doctor." Ryan ran away but soon came back with Brendon's phone on his ear.

"Yes... Spencer Smith? Um, he's literally ready to push, and we are almost a thousand miles away from any hospital... Okay." Ryan put the phone on speaker and put it down near Spencer.

"Spencer? Do you have anyone there that can check dilation?" Spencer looked up at Brendon.

"B-Brendon? Please?" Brendon nodded.

"What do I have to do, doc?"

"Put a finger into Spencer's rectum. If you can make a full circle with your finger around the baby's head, that means Spencer can push." Brendon awkwardly felt around in Spencer.

"Uh... Yeah, I can feel all away around." The doctor sighed. 

"Okay... Call 911 and tell them your location, they will have to get there eventually, until then, Spencer, you're going to have to distract yourself. Do not push."

***

Spencer's head hung low as he felt the baby move lower and lower.

"I-I can't keep it in much longer, Bren..." He whimpered out.

"The ambulance will be here in thirty minutes. Please try, I know you can do it!" Spencer let out a scream.

"I fucking can't! I-I need to push!" Spencer closed his eyes and bore down.

"Nononono! The doctor said not to push!" Brendon yelled. 

"I am telling you I NEED TO!!" Brendon watched as the baby's head started to crown. 

"Okay! Okay, Ryan, go get towels!" Ryan ran off to the back of the bus as Spencer started to scream. 

"B-Bren! It's g-going to fall out!" Spencer yelled. 

"No, it's not, Spence. I got my hand right here, I got it." Ryan came back with a few towels and they were placed around Spencer's feet. 

"I-I can't do this!" Brendon sighed and was about to talk, but Ryan bent down and lifted Spencer's chin up.

"How long have we known each other, Spence?" Spencer shrugged. "A pretty damn long time. I've seen you literally jump off of my old back porch and break your leg. I've seen you trip and break your wrist. I never once thought I would be seeing you have a baby, but now that I am, I  _know_ you can do it. You can do it, Spence, all you have to do is push. Brendon is back there waiting for your baby, and I'll hold your hand, okay?" Spencer nodded, grabbing Ryan's hand. 

"Just push again, Spencer," Brendon said. Spencer nodded as he started to bear down. "There you go!"

 

*

 

"Spence, keep on going, you're almost done!" Brendon said, looking for any sign of Spencer's head nodding yes or no.

"I-I can't!" Spencer cried out. Brendon sighed as he looked at Ryan.

"Yes you can, Spence! Just one more push, I can help this time! I can help pull it out!" Spencer opened his tear-filled eyes and looked at Ryan, who was still holding Spencer's hand.

"Just do it, Spence. It will all be over if you do." Ryan replied. Spencer nodded, pushing once more, feeling the baby slip free with help from Brendon. Brendon's eyes go wide as he stares at the infant for a few seconds, starting to tear up himself. 

"Well?" Spencer said, turning his head to the side. "Is it a boy or a girl, Brendon?"

"It's a- it's a girl, Spence. We have a baby girl!" Spencer let out a happy sigh, smiling as he looked up at Ryan. "Do you want to see her?" Brendon asked, now rubbing a towel over the baby's skin ever so softly, trying his best to clean her up.

"Yes please..." Brendon stood up with the baby in his hands, walking over to the other side of Spencer. Spencer took his hand out of Ryan's grasp and placed it underneath Brendon's hand, where the baby's head is. "She's beautiful, Bren..."

"I can't believe we have a baby together..." Brendon muttered. Just as Spencer rolled onto his side and placed his head on Ryan's lap, the paramedics came through the bus door. They stopped when they saw the baby in Brendon's hands. The woman paramedic took the baby out of Brendon's hands and took her. "Where are you taking her?" Brendon said as he stood up.

"She's just going to do exams on the baby and clear the airways. In the meantime, I have to check Spencer. Can you please get into the same position you gave birth in?" Spencer sighed as he got back on his knees. The paramedic put on some gloves, checking everything out. "Well, you don't have much tearing, you don't need stitches. Let's get you to the back of the ambulance so we can take you two to the hospital."

"C-Can Brendon come?" Spencer asked.

"Is Brendon the father of the baby?" Spencer nodded. "Then yes, he can come." 

***

"What do you want to name her? I have to fill out a form to get you to the ER quickly. It can always be changed when you guys get up to the maternity ward, but I need to fill in a name." The female paramedic said. 

"I have a name, but only if you think it's good, Spencer." Spencer looked at Brendon. "Morgan Amber." Spencer smiled, looking over at their little girl. 

"That's such a beautiful name, Bren..."

 

*

 

Spencer bent down and hugged the now five-year-old Morgan. Brendon and Spencer were leaving for tour, and it get's harder and harder as Morgan get's older.

"Bye, baby! I'm going to miss you so,  _so_ much!" Spencer said as he practically smushed Morgan.

"Daddy! Let me go, you're squishing me!" Spencer let go and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" Brendon said from behind Spencer. She smiled, looking back at Brendon's parents. "Are you ready, Spence?" Spencer nodded with a sigh as he stood up. They both waved at Morgan as they got into the bus that was waiting for them.

"I wish we could take her with us..." Spencer said as he flopped down in a seat. Brendon sighed, sitting in the opposite seat to Spencer.

"I know, but it would stress the fuck out of her. Trust me, it hurts me, too." Spencer pulled out his phone, the lock screen is Morgan. Her dark hair flew behind her as she swung on a swing. And no, Brendon was not there. Brendon and Spencer share joint custody of Morgan since they're not a couple. They never even tried to be a couple. Music and Morgan got into the way. "Can I ask you something, Spence?" Spencer looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It kills me that I don't have Morgan 24/7. I don't mean right now, I mean when we aren't on tour. You know I still love you!" Spencer sighed. "It also doesn't help that you gave me a wonderful daughter. Could we, try a relationship?" Spencer turned his phone back on and stared at Morgan. 

"I don't see why not. I mean, I still have feelings for you, too. But, let's not do this on tour. Remember last time when we tried something on tour?" Brendon smiled. 

"Yeah, I knocked you up, you passed out on stage, then gave birth on the bus. Of course, I remember!" Spencer smiled. 

"Oh, thank god!" Dallon said as he entered the common room on the bus. "I really didn't want to deal with you two fucking on the bus! It happened  _so_ much last tour!" Brendon looked over at Spencer and they started to giggle. "Oh god... I know those laughs!"

***

As the first show wrapped up and everyone was backstage, Brendon and Spencer snuck away into the bathroom in Brendon's dressing room. Spencer laid on the couch, watching Brendon nakedly walk around the room to find a condom. Once he found one, Brendon looked over at Spencer.

"Take off your clothes,  _slut._ " Spencer giggled, loved being called a slut. Spencer unbuttoned his jeans, slipping them off with his underwear. Brendon stood there, almost proud before he walked over to Spencer. "You ready?" Spencer nodded slowly.

 

*

 

"Shit..." Brendon murmured when he came down from his orgasm.

"What? What's wrong?" Spencer asked, now concerned.

"The condom broke..." Spencer's eyes went wide as he scootched up so he was sitting. He stared at Brendon for a few seconds before seeing the condom and now believing it. "Brendon... I can't do this again! I-I don't know what to do if we have to do this again!" Brendon grabbed Spencer's shoulders.

"Spence, look at me. You probably aren't even pregnant from this, not lots leaked out of the condom. I am sure you're fine."

"But what if I'm not?" Spencer said, now feeling tears in his eyes. 

"Then... We will have another baby..." Spencer let out a sob. "You can't say that raising Morgan wasn't the happiest point in your life! What about having another little Morgan? The pregnancy doesn't last forever!" Spencer sighed. "And besides, isn't there a day-after pill?" 

"N-No. They haven't found the balance to make male one yet. But I shouldn't be stressing about it now, we just had sex!" Brendon smiled.

"See! There you go!" Brendon got off the couch and grabbed his clothes, putting them on. He looked over at Spencer as he buttoned his pants. "Dude, get dressed." Spencer nodded, slowly getting dressed. Really, the whole time he looked into the mirror. Brendon has no idea how depressed Spencer got when he was pregnant with Morgan. He hated the weight gain, how his body looked. Spencer never understood why Brendon would want to even touch Brendon when he was pregnant, but, he really couldn't complain. He never would.

"Hey, Brendon?" Brendon looked at Spencer through the mirror as he fixed his hair. "Do you think I look, you know, too skinny?" Brendon dropped his hands from his hair and turned around, now facing Spencer.

"What type of question is that? Your weight is amazing right now, perfect, to be honest." Brendon stood there and thought. "Even if you gained 400 pounds or became pregnant again, I'd always love you." Spencer nodded, throwing on his shirt. Once his head poked through, he saw Brendon smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, just, I'm an idiot!" Brendon says, still smiling like a goof.

"Why?" Brendon put his fist to his mouth and faked coughed, trying to cover up a laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Y-Your shirt is pink and your head just slowly pushed through... like my dick and your ass." Brendon burst out laughing as Spencer slapped his arm.

"Dude! You have such a dirty fucking mind!"Brendon smiled as he opened the door and walked out, soon Spencer following. Dallon stood near the stage with his arms crossed.

"You said you wouldn't fuck this tour." He said bluntly. Brendon wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve, looking back up at Dallon.

"Smell my breath," Brendon said, putting his hands on his hips.

"What?"

"I will tell you, those moans were not sexual. Can't we eat good food? We were eating Italian food, talking about how we're going to surprise Morgan for her boyfriend." Dallon's facial features soften as a smile creeps onto his face. 

"Oh... Okay!"

 

*

 

"Spencer? Spence, wake up, you're having a bad dream!" Brendon said as he shook Spencer. Spencer sat up with a gasp, hitting his head on the top of the bunk.

"Fucking shit!" Spencer yelled as he laid back down.

"Are you okay?" Brendon asked, climbing into the bunk. Spencer nodded no, starting to tear up. "Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer sighed, looking at Brendon.

"I-I... I had another baby... it was like I could feel it! I felt everything, Bren! It was torture!" Spencer curled up into Brendon's side. He has been on edge ever since that condom broke. That was a month ago. He has tried to tell himself that if he was pregnant, he would already be throwing up. 

"Oh, Spence. That must've been terrible!" Brendon started to play with Spencer's hair. It always calms him down. "But... Do you think, that if you  _are_ pregnant, would the pregnancy not be the same as last?" Spencer opened his eyes.

"Maybe... Do you think I should get a test?" 

"I think so... Just to be sure. I mean, we've fucked hundreds of times with a condom, you never know..." Spencer nodded, cuddling closer to Brendon.

"I-I feel safe in your arms..." Spencer muttered, running his hand down Brendon's arm.

"Good. You should." Brendon soon found himself drifting off to sleep, his hand still in Spencer's hair. "I love you..." He whispered half-asleep.

"I-I love you too..."

***

Spencer walked into the pharmacy and walked immediately to the back, where you get your prescriptions. He stopped when he saw somebody in a panic shirt. Worse, she was waiting near the prescription counter. Spencer took a huge breath in, walking over to the counter. 

"Hello, may I help you?" The male pharmacist asked.

"Yeah, do you guys have any male pregnancy tests?" The pharmacist stared at Spencer for a few seconds before walking off to the back, soon returning with a box in hand. 

"Here. 20.50." Spencer's eyes go wide as he looked at the box.

"These have gotten more expensive since the last time I used one!" He mumbled something but Spencer couldn't hear. "Anyways, I'll pay with debit." Spencer handed the card to the pharmacist. 

"Hmm... Spencer Smith..." Spencer watched as that girl in the panic shirt looked up at Spencer. 

"Yeah, can you not say my name out loud?" He looked back up at Spencer with disgust.

"Why not? I'm  _sure_ nobody knows you!" Spencer looks around before slamming his hands on the counter.

"Look, before I jump over this fucking counter and beat you until you have just a little bit of common sense, can you please just ring up my purchase?" The pharmacist scoffs, looking over at the young girl.

"You. Do you know who this man is?" She nodded no, but that didn't help.

"I swear, just give me a fucking test!" The man stood up straight, putting the debit card in back in front of Spencer.

"Go get one somewhere else, you fucking fag." Spencer stood there in shock for a few seconds before walking out of the store, grabbing Brendon.

"H-Hey! Why are you dragging me?" Brendon yelled. Spencer stopped, feeling his blood boil.

"That cocksucker in there  _refused_ to give me a test!" Brendon immediately started to walk into the pharmacy. He walked up to the pharmacist.

"Let me guess! You want a male pregnancy test?" He asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I am going to explain something to you, sir. My boyfriend has already been pregnant, and trust me when I say he hates it. He gets depressed and right now, his anxiety is through the roof. Please, I just want to calm him down, and you're not helping!" The man huffed, pulling out the same pregnancy test. 

"20.50, exact change." Brendon smiled as he pulled out his wallet, pulling out a 20 dollar bill and two quarters. 

"There you go." Brendon grabbed the pregnancy test out of the pharmacist's hands and walked out, seeing Spencer leaning against the bus.

"You got it?" Spencer asked, walking onto the bus.

"Of course I did!" Brendon and Spencer look at Dallon who is sitting down at the table.

"What'ya get?" He asked, flipping through some magazine.

"A pregnancy test." Dallon looked up.

 

*

 

"Yes, Morgy, you're going to have a little brother or sister!" Spencer said to Morgan through the phone. "But, when we come back, we're going to pack all of your stuff from my house and move it all into Daddy's!" Morgan let out a gasp.

"We're going to live with Daddy?" Spencer looked up at the smiling Brendon.

"Yes, baby. We are going to go live with Daddy! Now, can you put Grandma on the phone?" Spencer heard a few ruffles until Brendon's mom said hello.

"Spencer? Honey, what's going on?" Brendon nodded at Spencer, signalling to tell her.

"Brendon and I are having another baby." The line stayed silent. "Grace? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I just can't believe you guys would do this again, not even in a relationship!" Spencer let out a chuckle.

"We kinda are. I finally gave in, before I got pregnant." Spencer heard Grace gasp.

"You're kidding! Ooh, lemme talk to my son!" Spencer handed the phone to Brendon. "Why didn't you tell me you started a relationship with Spencer?" She asked happily.

"Because I got caught up with the tour. And finding out we're going to have another baby, Spencer came more important than telling people. Trust me, I wanted to tell you, but, you know." Brendon looked out the window and saw a sign pass by, not being able to see what it was.

"It's okay, Bren. I get it! But you know that I love you, and I love Spencer. I have loved watching you grow as a person because you have Morgan. You've grown such, it has even come through with your music." Brendon watched the trees so by, every once in a while looking at Spencer.

"Thanks, Mom. How has Morgan been for you?" Brendon asked, smiling.

"Pretty good. She had a meltdown yesterday but otherwise, it's been good!" She took a deep breath in. "She reminds me a lot of you when you were her age. She has your personality. Yesterday I showed her some pictures of you when you were young and it made me realize how much she looks like you." Brendon let out a laugh.

"Well, she has brown eyes, my nose, and my lips! She didn't get brown eyes from Spencer!" 

"Her hair is also dark like yours, if not darker. What do you think the new baby will look like?" She asked. Brendon thought about it for a few seconds, trying to think of the best answer. 

"Honestly, either like Morgan or like Spencer. Spencer is adorable, and I love staring at his face. I want a little one to look like him, too." Brendon looked at Spencer, who was smiling widely.

***

"Y'know, Dallon," Brendon said into the microphone, "There's something that we've been hiding from all those fans out there." The crowd went wild.

"There is! But why not you say it!" Brendon turned his head quickly and looked at Spencer at his drums. 

"So," Brendon started, "You all know Morgan, mine and Spencer's daughter?" A lot of the fans screamed. "Well, how would you feel if she were to become a big sister?" The crowd started to jump up and down, causing Spencer to laugh in his mic. 

"We're having another baby!" He yelled, grabbing the microphone off of the stand and joining Brendon in the centre of the stage. Brendon smiled at Spencer, kissing him slightly before engulfing him in a huge hug, making the crowd go wild. 

"BRENCER BABY!! BRENCER BABY!!" The crowd cheered in unison. The four guys on stage laughed, Spencer, running to the drums again. 

"The next song I wrote the day Morgan was born!" Memories started to play.

 

*

 

Brendon and Spencer planned to have a Vegas show the week of Morgan's birthday so they could see her. Their baby girl is turning 6. Spencer basically could not sit still the whole ride to Brendon's parent's house, excited to see her. 

They pulled onto Brendon's childhood home street, already seeing little Morgan standing in the driveway with Brendon's dad. She was wearing her favourite camo overalls with a purple shirt underneath and yellow rain boots. An odd mix, but still adorable. 

The bus came to a stop and the door opened. Morgan practically flew onto the bus, she landed in the closest arms she could find, which was Brendon.

"Hey, baby! I missed you!" He said as he stood up, pulling her up with him. "Have you been good for Grandma and Grandpa?" 

"Yeah! Yesterday we went for a swim! And I put my head underwater!" Morgan yelled, wiggling in Brendon's arms.

"A little loud, sweetpea."

"Sorry, Daddy!" She took her head off of Brendon's shoulder and smiled. 

"It's okay, you're just excited! Gimmie a kiss!" She puckered her lips and sloppily placed them on Brendon's.

"Let me go! I want to hug Daddy!" Brendon giggled, putting her down on the ground. She ran into Spencer's arms, hugging him tightly. "Where's the baby?"

"In my tummy, babe! You can see the baby a bit, but you won't be able to notice it for some time." She frowned. "It won't be a while until the baby is here."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"We won't know until it get's here, Morgy. But, what do you want? Do you want a brother or a sister?" Morgan smiled.

"I want a girl! Because you and Daddy are boys, there will be two girls! But, if it's a boy, I won't be sad!"Spencer smiled, playing with her raven hair. 

"Well, that's good." Spencer pulled her off of him. "You know, Dallon might want a hug and same with Kenny and Zach!" She nodded, running around the bus and giving everyone hugs. When she was giving everyone love, Brendon walked off the bus and went to his Dad.

"Hey, son!" He said, hugging Brendon.

"Has she been a handful?" Brendon asked as they pulled away from the hug.

"No, she's a lot better behaved than you, that's for sure!" He let out a laugh. "Oh, and congrats on the new baby! You must be excited!"

"I can't wait! It's just going to be a bit harder with the tour and all that jazz." His dad nodded.

"You guys will be able to do it, you'll just have to take some time off like you do already." Brendon nodded, looking over to the bus and seeing everyone exits.

"Where's mom?" Brendon asked his dad, watching Spencer wrap Morgan around his hip.

"She went out shopping for dinner. She wants to make something really good for you guys, and for Morgan's birthday!" Morgan smiled, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck. "Are you happy to see your dads, sweetie?" She nodded.

"Well, we're happy to see you!" Brendon said as he walked over to his daughter and boyfriend. "You little plum!" 

***

Morgan sat backstage with earmuffs on, sitting next to Zach. She bounced in her seat as she watched Brendon strut around stage and Spencer play the drums. 

"We have a very special guest here with us today!" Brendon said, getting ready to do another song. "Morgan is here! Come here, baby!" Morgan jumped from her seat and ran on stage next to Brendon. "Want to help me sing, sweetie?" She nodded. "What song?"

"Nine In The Afternoon?"

 

*

 

Spencer stood in front of the full-length mirror on the bus bathroom door with his shirt off. He stood to the side, rubbing his stomach slightly. His bump is starting to get bigger, and he loves it. This pregnancy feels different than being pregnant with Morgan. No more trying to hide it or trying to stay away from Brendon, more of being happy telling people and being happy with Brendon, as a couple.

"Are you done in there?" Brendon asked, knocking on the door. 

"Yeah, give me a sec." Spencer threw his shirt on and opened the door to see a smiling Brendon. "What?"

"You're handsome today. Would you want to go on a date tonight after the show?" Spencer felt a smile creep onto his face. 

"Sure, where are we going?" Spencer asked as he walked pass Brendon, going to his bunk to grab his wallet. 

"Sushi. There's a place not too far from the venue we are playing at and I thought it would be a nice treat." Brendon said with a chuckle. "Now, let me take a shit." Brendon walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Spencer smiled, looking back to his bunk. His wallet wasn't there. He stood up straight, looking at Brendon's. For some reason, it's on Brendon's bunk. Spencer shrugged, grabbing his wallet and walking away from the bunks.

***

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Spencer said as he sat down with a plate full of sushi. 

"Only the best for my baby!" Brendon smiled, taking his chopsticks and picking up a piece of sushi. "But I still have a surprise for you." Spencer smiled. 

"What?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I just told you, now would it?" Brendon said, taking another bite. 

"Just tell me, you fucking twat!" Brendon let out a laugh before putting his chopsticks down. 

"You want to know?" Spencer nodded, now smiling widely. "Okay..." Brendon got up from his seat and rummaged through his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box. He walked over to Spencer's side of the table. Spencer let out a gasp, looking at the box. "I know we have only been dating for a few months, but I feel like we have been for years. We have a kid together, soon another. Will you marry me?" Spencer smiled, nodding. Brendon let out a sigh before taking the ring out and putting it on Spencer's finger.

"It fits perfectly..." Spencer said as he started to tear up. The people around them clapped when they kissed. When they pulled away, they both looked at the ring.

"Do you like it?" Brendon asked as he sat back down in his seat.

"I love it, Bren! It's so rustic, I love it!" Brendon smiled, taking a sip of his campaign. "Do you mind if I text Dallon? Like, tell him?"

"Go ahead, I kept this whole thing a secret, anyways!" Spencer pulled out his phone and took a picture. 

**Guess what I just got!**

**_Whoawhoawhoa! Did Brendon propose???_ **

**_Spence?_ **

**_I SWEAR TO FUCKINGOD TEXT ME BACK OR IM GOING TOTRUDE ON YOUR lITTLE DATE!!!!_ **

**Yeah, he proposed!**

Almost everybody in the restaurant looked at the doors when Dallon, Kenny, and Dan barged through the doors. 

"Panic Marriage!" Kenny screamed, obviously drunk.

"Are you guys drunk?" Brendon asked as he was now dragging the stumbling men out of the restaurant. 

"Nopey nope!" Dallon muttered. Brendon pushed them back onto the bus, sitting them down.

"Okay, you guys. Go to the hotel. You know why we have a hotel stop tonight!"

"Yeah, you and Spencer are going to  _fuck_!" Dan yelled. The drunk men burst out laughing as Brendon sighed. 

"DON'T ruin this for me! I have one chance to make it up to Spencer, and I wa- Wait... Dallon, you don't drink... Why are you drunk?" Dallon blinked a few times before standing up.

"I took a few of these!" Dallon handed Brendon a pill bottle. 

"Dall, these are Spencer's Zopiclone... How many did you take?" He asked as he looked out of the bus to see Spencer walk on. 

"Like I said, a  _few_!" Dallon started to yell, trying to take the bottle from Brendon's hands.

"Dallon! These are not yours! All they will do is get you super sleepy, they are sleeping pills!" Brendon said as he handed the pills to Spencer. "You can get really sick!"

"Wait... Dallon took some?! How many?" Spencer freaked out, shoving the pills into his pocket.

"A FEW!!" Dallon screamed.

"HOW MANY IS A FEW?!" Spencer screamed back. "You have no idea how much your life could be in danger if you took more than four!" Dallon sat back down in a huff. "Wait... It's a new prescription! All I have to do is count them since I haven't taken any yet and it's enough for a month!" Spencer took the pills back out and dumped them onto the counter, counting them one by one. "22. You took EIGHT?!" Dallon nodded. "We have to get you to a hospital, it could stop your heart!"

"I'm fucking fine!" Dallon said as he stood up with a smile. "I'm fine, I-I'm f-fi-" Dallon's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his knees gave out.

 

*

 

"What were you thinking?" Spencer said as he looked at Dallon, who was hooked up to a few IV's and now fully aware of everything.

"I-I don't know, Spence! I don't know what got into me." Spencer sighed. 

"You could have died! You would've never seen your kids, or your wife again!" Spencer could see that Dallon was tearing up. 

"I know... And you have to promise to never tell them this happened because it will never happen again!"

"I know it won't because I got my medication changed." Dallon nodded. "I just couldn't keep those pills and risk it happening again. Because I know what it's like to crave drugs." Dallon looked up.

"W-What?" He said, never hearing this before.

"I stopped taking when I found out I was pregnant and I'm lucky if I still didn't do any damage. I've been addicted to all kinds of shit, and I don't think Brendon knows. And I would hate to tell him now, make him scared for the future. I will  _never_ go back to those things that ruined my life. I never did them in front of him or Morgan. And I never will, because I've promised myself that I will never do them again. Because if I start again, I will ruin my family. So, you better not tell Brendon I told you, okay?"

***

"So, you better not tell Brendon I told you, okay?" Brendon heard from the door. He backed up slowly and walked back to the waiting room with tears in his eyes.

"Brendon, what's wrong?" Kenny asked as he stood up.

"S-Spencer used to t-take drugs..." Brendon cried as he sat down. "I-I don't know why he never told me... I wouldn't have judged him!" Brendon looked around. "I think he's scared that I'll break off the engagement just because he used to have a problem. I would never..."

"Shit, man... Do you want me to go talk to him or something?" Kenny asked.

"N-No, I wasn't supposed to know." Kenny sat back down, putting his hand on Brendon's back and rubbing it. Brendon let out a small sob, putting his head in his hands.

"If you don't mind me asking, what all did you hear?" Brendon took a deep breath as he tried to rack up his brain that was going a million miles per second.

"H-He said that he was taking all sorts of shit. He stopped when he found out he was pregnant... I just wished he told me! If he did, maybe I could've gotten into rehab or something..."

"I was in rehab, Bren," Spencer said as he stood in front of him. "Twice. Both for different substances." Spencer walked over and sat beside Brendon. "It all started after having Morgan. Those fucking painkillers... Then I became clean until I had that foot surgery a year back. That's why I would let you gave Morgan more because I knew if I was taking care of her and high I could get her taken away from both of us, and I didn't want her to go into foster care." Brendon let out another sod.

"W-What's going to happen when the baby comes? It will be in six months, if not, sooner!" Spencer sighed, grabbing Brendon's hand. 

"I will tell them I have a history of addiction to painkillers. There are medications they can give me that is non-addictive. I will make sure, Brendon. I will make sure that it won't happen again, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brendon asked as he wiped the streak of tears off of his cheek. 

"Because... I didn't want you to go nuts. You probably have been like everyone else." Brendon placed his head on Spencer's shoulder, squeezing Spencer's hand.

"I would've been worried... I would've taken any steps I can to make sure you got clean! I wouldn't have gone nuts, I would've acted responsibly!" Spencer raised Brendon's head and kissed his lips lightly. 

"I'm sorry I never told you, baby..."

"It's okay, I know now... So if it happens again, we can be prepared." Spencer pulled back.

"You- You don't hate me?" Brendon let a smile appear on his face.

"Do you not remember me doing a line of coke with Ryan? That lasted two weeks, but it was still an addiction!" Spencer nodded. "I will never hate you!" Spencer found himself starting to tear up as he hugged Brendon. "I love you, baby!"

"I-I love you, too!"

 

*

 

Brendon sighed as he pulled his bag from the baggage claim. He hates getting off tour, absolutely hates it. He loves seeing all the fans for weeks on end, and now, he has to go back to his everyday life. Not that he doesn't like his life, he just wants more. 

"You okay?" Spencer asks as they start to walk out of the airport.

"Yeah, I'm just down. You know, I have the tour blues." Spencer nodded, looking over when he heard the scream of a little girl. Morgan was running towards them with her arms wide.

"DADDY AND DADDY!!!" Morgan screamed. She ran to Brendon first, making him drop his bag and lift her into a hug.

"My god I missed you!" He said, hugging her tightly. Morgan giggled, wiggling out of his grasp and running to Spencer.

"Hi, baby!" He said as she jumped into his arms. "You happy to come home?" She nodded, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder as Brendon took both bags. They walked to Brendon's mom's car.

"I couldn't hold her, she got out of my grasp!" She said as she helped  Brendon put the luggage into the trunk.

"It's okay," Brendon replied, "I'm really happy to see her, happy to be home!" Brendon smiled as he watched Spencer put Morgan into her car seat.

"When is the baby coming?" She asked, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling him to sit next to her. 

"In a few months, baby. I'd say about 5 more months." Morgan let out a grown. "You really want to be a big sister, don't you?" 

"Yes! I can't wait! And I can't wait to live with you  _and_ Daddy! I get to see you guys together on the same day!" Spencer smiled, wrapping his arm around Morgan.

"I'm excited, too. Did I tell you that Daddy and I are getting married?" Morgan let out a gasp.

"So, we're going to have a big party after?" Spencer nodded. "Can I wear a suit instead of a dress?"

"Of course you can! We can get you a cute little pan suit!" Morgan smiled up at Spencer.

***

Brendon and Spencer waved as Morgan went off with Brendon's mom. She thought it would be a good idea to take Morgan to the hotel she is staying at so Brendon and Spencer could finally enjoy being alone for the first time in months. Brendon looked at Spencer and walked back into the house, leaving Spencer in the driveway watching Brendon's hips sway slightly. Brendon turned back around when he got to the doorframe and smiled, signalling for Spencer to come into the house. 

"You're fucking sexy," Spencer mumbled. Brendon let out a soft moan as he pulled Spencer closer. "We haven't had sex in so long..."

"I want to try something," Brendon said fast, making Spencer almost stutter. "Can I bottom?"

"When was the last time you bottomed?" Spencer asked. 

"Um... 2003?" Spencer smiled.

"The last time you bottomed you were 16? Dude, it's going to hurt!" Brendon nodded with a smile. "You're serious?"

"Fuck no! I like your ass, and I don't think I can get off if I bottom."

***

"Oh fuck..." Brendon moaned out, pressing his face into the crook of Spencer's neck. Just the fact that Spencer was almost losing it already made Brendon curse his own life. Brendon was going slow, causing the friction to be more intense. "Spence, I'm not going to last long!" He breathes out, pulling out and slowly going back in.

"Me neither... Oh god, I feel it..." Brendon lifted his head and looked into Spencer's eyes. They always go a navy blue when intimate. It's like Spencer's bad side seeps through the colour of his eyes. "Please..." Spencer whined out. Brendon took his right hand and traced the length of Spencer's cock before wrapping his hand around it completely, stroking the rhythm of Brendon's thrusts. 

"Fuck... You're clamping down!" Brendon speeded up his hand as he felt Spencer clamp down harder. "Don't you dare come yet, you know you have to come with me."

"But baby... I can't hold it much longer!" Brendon smiled, moving his hips faster. "B-Bren!"

"Hold it!" Spencer let out loud moans, closing his eyes as hard as he could. "J-Just a few more seconds, babe..." Brendon pushed his head back down into Spencer's neck, closing his eyes as he felt his own orgasm start to rise. "O-Okay." He blurted out, making Spencer gasp as he completely let go. Both men started to moan uncontrollably, Spencer obviously having the better orgasm. 

"Brendon... Babe... Pull out..." Brendon did as told as he rolled over onto his back, both breathing heavily. 

"Jesus Christ... That was- Intense..." Spencer said, sorta laughing. Brendon returned the laugh, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. 

"Yeah... I mean, it's been weeks, so, it should be intense." Brendon threw a towel that was on the ground from earlier at Spencer to clean himself off. He dragged it above his now slightly big stomach, feeling the baby move slightly. 

"The baby is moving," Spencer said quietly. Brendon looked back and saw Spencer's face light up. "Do you want to feel?" Brendon nodded. Spencer grabbed Brendon's wrist and guided his hand to the spot where the baby was kicking. Once Brendon felt the small thud, his eyes started to water.

"Holy shit... That's amazing!"

 

*

 

"Morgan, brush your teeth!" Spencer said as he closed the door to the bathroom, locking himself and Morgan into the bathroom.

"No!" She whined. Spencer sighed, walking over and sitting on the edge of the tub.

"If you don't, we will sit in here until you do. We are  _not_ going to a fancy dinner with a kid with bad breath. So, you better do what I say and brush your goddamn teeth!" Morgan let out a huff as she stepped onto the stool and grabbed her toothbrush.

"You're getting mean, Daddy." She said as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"I'm sorry, baby... I'm just going through a lot. The baby inside me is making me very moody." She nodded, starting to brush her teeth. "Good girl, now you can have dessert with dinner!" 

"Myay!" Spencer smiled, getting up and unlocking the door. He walked out to the living room where he saw Brendon sitting at his piano, hitting a wrong note and getting mad.

"What are you writing?" Spencer asked as he sat down next to Brendon. He sighed, going through a few notes.

"Nothing, really. I'm just trying to get a few ideas for the next album." Spencer let out a shaky sigh.

"About that... How mad would you be if I stopped touring?" Brendon looked at Spencer. "I mean, we're about to have two kids, we can't just leave them both with your parents every time we tour! I just... Think it would be a good idea." Brendon nodded, looking back to the piano.

"I guess that's a good idea. But I'd have to get used to it, you know, touring with others that's not you playing the drums... But it will be okay, you'll be taking care of the kids!" Brendon sloppily pressed his lips to Spencer's. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you more!"

"Impossible!" Brendon said as he stood up. Spencer laughed, watching Brendon walk to the kitchen and pour out some coffee.

***

"Morgan, sit down, honey," Brendon said as they got to the restaurant. Morgan huffed, sitting down next to Spencer. "Thank you." She started to play with the fork on the table. "Stop playing with your fork, Morgan."

"No!" Brendon looked at Morgan.

"Excuse me? Morgan put it down!" Brendon said as he now sat down.

"No!" She picked up the salt shaker and started to sprinkle salt everywhere.

"Morgan Amber Urie-Smith, I swear to god, you listen to your father or we're going home!" Spencer half yelled. She huffed, dropping the objects in her hands and crossed her arms. 

"You guys are mean..." Morgan mumbled.

"We're your parents, not your best friends," Brendon said as he handed her the kid menu.

"I don't wanna eat now." Morgan pushed it back to Brendon. 

"Why not?" Brendon asked.

"Not hungry." She simply said. Spencer looked at Brendon and both men's eyes were wide.

"Baby, I'm sorry if we were mean, but you didn't even eat lunch because you said you weren't hungry... What's wrong?" Spencer asked as he rubbed her back. Morgan started to cry and got up, running to the bathroom. Both men sighed, sitting back in their seats. 

"Well, we both can't go in there..." Brendon said as he looked at the bathrooms. "She's been acting off and not eating... I'm afraid there's something wrong with her..."

"I know, but I don't know what to do! She's been losing weight, not sleeping good, having bad dreams, Bren, I'm fearing the worse for her..."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  "We have to bring her to a child's psychiatrist... My mom took me to one when I was little, but I just had anxiety. If it's a big diagnosis, they will admit her." Spencer let out a sigh as he grabbed Brendon's hand from across the table. 

"We-We can't do that to her! She's our little girl!" Brendon sighed.

"Our little girl is hurting, Spence. She needs help." Spencer nodded. "And we'll have to do it before the baby comes so we can keep our attention on her."

***

Brendon set up an appointment for Morgan with a child psychiatrist. He sat in the waiting room with Spencer as Morgan was getting evaluated. They looked up when they saw her doctor come out.

"Can I speak with you guys, please?" They nodded as they rose to their feet, following her into a little conference room.

"What's wrong?" Brendon asked as he grabbed Spencer's hand. She let out a sigh, looking at Morgan's charts. 

"I've never seen a case this extreme in a six-year-old..." Both Brendon's and Spencer's breath hitched. "Morgan has Nervosa, an eating disorder." Spencer felt tears threaten to spill. "She is far too young for medication, so I'm going to send you guys to the hospital. They will give her a feeding tube that will run through the nose and down into the stomach. From there, they will show you how to administrate food through the tube. I think that is the only way her weight and BMI will go up." Spencer nodded, squeezing Brendon's hand tightly.

"What is Nervosa? How is it different to any other eating disorder?" Brendon asked.

"It appears in women more. It's more psychedelic, telling herself that she is not skinny enough or does not look pretty. If this was not treated, she could start harming herself."

 

*

 

"Morgan, please sit still..." Spencer said as he was holding her tube and the syringe together. "You need this, baby!"

"O-Okay..." Morgan finally sat still enough for Spencer to finally start the flow of the formula. 

"Thank you, baby." Morgan grabbed onto the hem of her shirt and played with it.

"So when is the baby going to get here, again?" She asked, looking at Spencer's stomach. Spencer smiled, stopping the flow and taking the syringe away from the tube. 

"In a few weeks. But the doctor said it can come sooner." Morgan smiled.

"Where are you having it?" Spencer got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Well, your Daddy and I decided on a midwife facility, it's like a hospital but cozier." Morgan got up and ran to the living room, sitting next to Brendon who was at his piano.

"Hey, baby!" He said, kissing her forehead. Morgan giggled, pressing one of the keys on the piano.

"But wait, where am I going to go when the baby is being born?" Morgan said as she looked back at Spencer.

"We've told you, you're going to go have a sleepover with Amelie and Knox!" Morgan nodded as the turned back around, looking up at Brendon.

"Play a song, Daddio!" Brendon laughed, starting to play a few chords. He stopped when he heard glass shatter in the kitchen.

"Babe? Spence, are you okay?" Brendon got up and walked into the kitchen to see a glass of water broken on the floor and Spencer grasping the kitchen counter for dear life. "What's wrong?" Spencer groaned, standing upwards a little.

"I think the baby is coming..." He said as he finally stood up fully. Brendon nodded, grabbing onto Spencer's back.

"Go sit down, for now, I'll take care of it." He helped Spencer walk into the living room where Morgan still was. "Morgy, honey, can you go pack your overnight bag? You're going to go stay with Dallon tonight." Morgan smiled as she ran up to her room. Spencer sat down, resting his head on the back of the couch. 

"Call Dallon..." He muttered, making Brendon pull out his phone and dial Dallon's number.

"Hello?" Dallon answered.

"Dall? It's Brendon. Spencer is going into labour so we're going to drop her off on the way to the midwife clinic."

"Yeah, of course! Just please remember this time to bring her formula, because last time she couldn't eat!" Brendon sighed. 

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I have to clean up some glass that Spencer dropped and get the overnight bag, we'll be there shortly." Brendon hung up and looked at Spencer. "You're alright for a few more minutes?" Spencer nodded, closing his eyes. 

***

"You be good for Dallon and Breezy, okay?" Brendon said as he hugged Morgan tightly.

"I will!" Morgan pulled away and grabbed her two suitcases, one with clothes and the other with formula. Brendon stood up and sighed before waving at Morgan once more before getting back into the car. He looked at Spencer with a weak smile as he took Spencer's hand. 

"You doing okay?" He asked softly, taking his other hand and rubbing Spencer's cheek. Spencer swallowed before moaning slightly from the pain, nodding. "Are you ready?" Spencer let out a laugh.

"Fuck yes! I want this kid out of me!" Brendon smiled before starting the car. 

"Baby number two..." Brendon said as he started to drive. 

"Baby number two... I can't believe we're going to be parents again." Spencer smiled, looking out the window.

"Well, you'll start to believe it when a baby is ripping you open!" Spencer let out another laugh. 

"Even though I'm in huge amounts of pain, you can still manage to make me laugh!"

 

*

 

Spencer let out a small whine as he pushed. It was decided that being on his knees and leaning on a birthing ball was the best for him since that was the closest position that he had Morgan in. Brendon was in front of him, holding both of Spencer's hands. 

"I-I can't do this!" Spencer cried. Brendon gave Spencer a weak smile, rubbing his thumbs on the back of Spencer's hand. 

"Baby, yes you can! You had Morgan in a bus, with no relief what so ever! We're going to be parents again!" Spencer nodded, feeling the tears run down his face. 

"Spencer, you need to push." The midwife said. Spencer nodded, starting to bear down. 

"I-It hurts!" Spencer started to yell. Brendon sighed, shifting his position and put his hand on Spencer's cheek. 

"I know, baby. But you have to do it. Just do it, the pain will go away if you do it!" Spencer moved his knees and grunted. 

"I don't like this position." He blurted out fast. 

"What position do you want to be in?" The midwife asked. Soon, Brendon was sitting on the floor with Spencer in between his legs, leaning onto his chest. 

"You better push because I am not comfortable," Brendon said as he held Spencer up more. Spencer let out a faint laugh before pushing again. 

"Keep on pushing, Spencer, the baby is crowning." Spencer nodded, slowly resting his head back on Brendon.

***

Because of the angle, Spencer was at, he could literally see the baby coming out of him. Brendon took a few peaks himself, smiling when he saw the baby's full face.

"Wow," The midwife starts, "I've never seen the father not be disgusted by this." Brendon let out a laugh as he petted Spencer's now damp hair.

"I literally pulled Morgan out of him, I've seen it already!" Spencer let out a few more groans before pushing once more, hearing the loud cry of their baby.

"Congratulations, guys! It's a girl!" Spencer looked up at Brendon and smiled as he saw Brendon starting to tear up. 

"Another baby girl!" Brendon choked. They connected their lips slightly before pulling away when the baby was placed on Spencer's chest. 

"She's beautiful..." Spencer mumbled as he caressed her cheek.

"You know, Morgan told me a name that I think suits her," Brendon said. Spencer looked up at Brendon. "Quinn." 

"My god, our kid's a genius!" After a few minutes, they decided on Quinn Aaliyah. She was beautiful, what could they say. 

Soon, Spencer was in a recovery room with Quinn in his arms. Brendon snuck away when they were sleeping to call Dallon. 

"Boy or girl?" Dallon asked right away as if he were waiting for Brendon called. Brendon let out a laugh.

"Girl. Seven pounds, eight ounces. Where's Morgan?" Brendon smiled. 

"She's out back with Knox, I'll go get her." Brendon heard some ruffling and talking.

"Daddy?" She said into the phone.

"Hey, baby girl! Are you having a fun time with Amelie and Knox?" He asked, looking back into Spencer's room.

"Uh huh! We made cookies!" Brendon laughed. "What is the baby?" Morgan asked.

"You have a baby sister. We named her Quinn." Morgan gasped.

"I picked that name! You used the name I picked!" Brendon could tell she was jumping up and down. "When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow, sweetie. Let's give Daddy and Quinn some time to rest." He said as he softly exhaled. "How about you hand the phone back to Dallon and you go play with Knox again." 

"Okay, I love you!" A smile crept onto Brendon's face.

"I love you too, baby girl. I'll see you tomorrow." Brendon heard the phone crackle and shake again. 

"So, how happy are you right now?" Dallon asked. 

"Very. I love this, it feels different. You know, when Morgan was born, Spencer and I weren't in a relationship. We basically had to share her. Now we live together, engaged and have two kids!" Dallon laughed. 

"Yeah, must feel super weird. But, you're an amazing dad, so, you guys are going to do fine. Just, take your time, if you don't, you'll have a screaming baby with a child wrapped around your leg wanting attention! Balance your time wisely!" Brendon smiled.

"Well, right now I'm just taking as much care of my fiancee as I can." 

***

Brendon slowly placed Quinn in Morgan's arms, still holding onto Quinn's head. 

"Do you love your little sister?" Spencer asked Morgan from the bed. Morgan nodded, kissing Quinn's head ever so slightly. Dallon was standing in the corner of the room since he was going to take Morgan back to his house. 

"I love her lots!" She smiled, looking up at Brendon. "I'm hungry..." Brendon looked over at Dallon.

"If you're hungry, we have to leave," Dallon said. Morgan sighed, watching Quinn being taken from her arms. 

"Okay... When can we come back?" She asked, putting on her coat with the help of Dallon."

"Visiting times are tomorrow at 4 until 5. But, you won't be able to see Quinn because she has an appointment across the building at that time, so it will only be me." Spencer said. 

"I can deal with that!" Morgan slipped on her hat before kissing both of her dads on the cheek. "I love you guys!"

"I love you, too." Brendon and Spencer said in unison. Morgan smiled, grabbing Dallon's hand before walking out. 

 

*

 

"Shit..." Spencer mumbled as he stared at the positive pregnancy test. It wasn't his. He put the test back into in the cabinet so Morgan nor Quinn would find it, walking out to see Morgan playing with Quinn's fine hair.

"Hi, Daddy!" Morgan smiled, letting go of Quinn's hair. "Quinn wants to know when Daddy comes back from tour!" Spencer smiled, sitting next to his daughters. 

"Does Morgan want to know, too?" She nodded, making Spencer laugh. "He's coming home tonight for a night, they're playing the Staples Center before heading to San Francisco." Morgan nodded. 

"Okay!" Spencer looked at his phone when it started to ring. Spencer didn't recognize the number, so it kinda scared him. 

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Hi, is this Spencer Smith?" Spencer's breath hitched. 

"Yeah?"

"My name is Julia Manner, I'm a paramedic for UCLA Medical Center. Your husband passed out at his show, he's in the back of the ambulance now." Spencer sighed, knowing that the pregnancy test he found was Brendon's.

***

Brendon laid in the ER bed, holding an ice pack to his head. Brendon passed out while performing on national television. Spencer sat there with a worried expression, fiddling with the wedding ring on his finger. At the moment, seven-year-old Morgan and one-year-old Quinn are with Dallon, who picked them up as Brendon was being rushed to the hospital and Spencer was trying to get to the hospital. It was a shit show.

"Mr.Urie?" The doctor asked as she entered the room. She pulled back the curtain and sat on the swivel chair. "I'm going to ask you and your husband a few questions, please answer them honestly, okay?" Both men nodded. "Which one of you bared your two children?"

"Me, Ma'am," Spencer said quietly. She nodded, writing that down.

"Let me see if I can hit this in the ballpark," She crossed her legs, "You both didn't want to risk Spencer getting pregnant again so you two switched roles, Spencer is now on top and Brendon is now on the bottom, correct?" Brendon lets out a small laugh before nodding. "By the looks of your bloodwork, Brendon, you could be carrying the same gene Spencer does. You could be pregnant." Brendon's eyes widen as he looked at Spencer.

"W-What?" He choked out, hitting his head on the back of the bed.

"Your Estrogen levels are incredibly high, Brendon. I'm going to schedule an ultrasound for you in a bit, but just, don't fear the worst."

"Don't fear the worst?! We already have two kids, how the hell are we going to survive with three?" He looked over at Spencer. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"You took a pregnancy test, Bren. You already know." Brendon's eyes widen.

"Ho- Where did you find it?" He asked.

"Where you left it, I'm assuming." Spencer stood up and walked over to Brendon to grab his hand. "I know this is a complete mind fuck. But, you gotta think, having another kid would be cool. What if we have a boy? You said how it would be cool if Quinn was a boy, well, maybe we're having one?" Brendon started to tear up.

"I-I can't handle this, baby! T-The album just came out and the tour-" Spencer sat on the edge of the bed.

"When I was pregnant with Morgan, I toured with you guys. I mean, it was hard, but I did it. If I can do it, you can, too. Plus, you're stronger than I am, so I know you can do it."

 

*

 

"I hate this," Brendon mumbled as they walked into the midwife clinic. Spencer sighed, letting go of Brendon's hand. 

"I'll go check you in, baby." Brendon sat down in a huff, crossing his arms. Spencer walked up to the receptionist. "I'm checking in for Brendon Urie." She smiled, typing in his name.

"Your midwife will be out shortly," Spencer said thank you before sitting with Brendon.

"You'll be fine, it's just an ultrasound, not an exam." Brendon sighed, looking at the table in front of them, looking at all of the magazines.

"Yeah, but still. I hated it when you got ultrasounds, so I hate it more when I do. I'm worried that I'll find out something that is wrong with the baby... I don't think I can deal with that..." Spencer put his hand on Brendon's back, rubbing slight circles. 

"You're going to be fine. You are fine!" Brendon let out a shaky sigh, picking up a magazine. 

"I'm just... So fucking scared! I don't want to do this!" Spencer hugged Brendon.

"Baby... I know that feeling. I went through it twice! Having Morgan and Quinn was life-changing, sure it hurt like a son of a bitch but once you get to see that baby for the first time, every ounce of pain goes away. I never once thought I was going to have kids, I never fully understood why. But now, being married and having two kids, I wouldn't imagine my life any other way." Brendon smiled softly. "I know you too well to tell you that you actually don't want this baby. I know you do."

"I do want it... But I don't want to push a fucking baby out of my ass!" Spencer let out a laugh.

"Yeah, neither did I!"

"Brendon?" Both men looked up at the midwife, the same one who delivered Quinn. "The room is ready for you!" Spencer stood up and looked at Brendon, who didn't move. Spencer smiled, grabbing Brendon's hand and pulling him up. Brendon let out a huff before following the midwife into the dark room. She patted the bed next to her, making Brendon lay down and pull his shirt up. "So," She started as she put some paper towels on the hem of his jeans, "How are you guys? I haven't seen you two in a while!"

"We've been good!" Brendon replied, trying not to think of the scan, "Morgan and Quinn are doing great!" The midwife smiled, opening the gap to the gel and putting some on Brendon's stomach. 

"Is it cold?" Spencer giggled.

"No, not really." Brendon turned his head and looked at the monitor. The midwife got a puzzled look on her face, scaring Brendon. "What do you see?" He asked sharply, looking quickly at Spencer. 

"Nothing's wrong... You're still not real far along to tell, but I think I see two embryos." Brendon gasped. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get a second opinion." The midwife got up, leaving Spencer in a chair and Brendon laying on the bed having a full panic attack.

"I better not be pregnant with fucking twins..." Brendon says, looking over at Spencer, who is trying so hard not to laugh. "If you laugh, you will die."

"I just find it funny how mad you are!" Spencer let out a chuckle. Brendon rolled his eyes, looking back to the door when his midwife and another walk in. The ultrasound get's started up again, both midwives talking to each other.

"Yeah... That's two embryos." The other midwife said. Brendon slowly closed his eyes, trying desperately not to cry. He heard the door open and close, then the sigh of his midwife. 

"Brendon... I know that you hate this. A lot of people do! Trust me, I've had four kids and I hated every single pregnancy. You just need to take a deep breath and let it sink in." She said, wiping the gel off of Brendon's stomach. Once he was cleaned up, he leaped off of the bed and jumped into Spencer's arms, pushing his head into the crook of Spencer's neck. 

"Brenny... You know everything is going to be okay..." Spencer said as he rubbed Brendon's back. "Is there any way he could have a c-section?" Spencer asked the midwife. 

"I would like to say yes..." Brendon let out a sob. "it depends on how Brendon is feeling. Male c-sections are really hard on the body since the uterus is in the back of the body and not in the front like women, there is more moving of the organs covering it. It could lead to internal bleeding, complications and even in some cases, death. Because how nervous Brendon is, I would not recommend it. I would recommend having them naturally, even if one or both is breech." Brendon by this point is full of crying, trying so hard not to let out loud sobs. 

"What about a due date?" Spencer asked. 

"Oh, yeah! I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner!" Spencer smiled. "I would say, for now, the due date is around Christmas. But, you know how that could always change!" Spencer looked down at Brendon.

"You ready, baby?" Brendon nodded yes. "Do you want to be carried?" He nodded again. Spencer sighed, wrapping one arm around Brendon's legs and another around Brendon's back, picking him up bridal style. The midwife held the door open for Spencer as he carried the crying man to the car. "I love you."

"I-I love you, too," Brendon mumbled, making Spencer smile. Spencer kissed the top of Brendon's head before placing him in the car.

***

"Twins?!" Morgan yelled. Brendon nodded with a slight smile, watching his daughter being so happy about the twins. "There better be a boy!"

 

*

 

"You know," Spencer said as they laid in bed, Spencer scrolling through his phone and Brendon reading some book he found in the house. "I wonder if you are having twins is a good thing. What if we do have a boy, or both are! We both want boys!" Brendon put his book down and looked at Spencer.

"I'm depressed. This is a bad thing!" Spencer sighed, rolling onto his side and stared into Brendon's eyes. 

"You're three months, Bren. Get used to it!" He placed his hand on Brendon's stomach. "You're going to have to deal with the light-headedness, the vomiting, the back pains, the ankles hurting, the swelling, everything. It's a miserable time, baby! But remember, you did this to me twice, and both times I didn't want to push, but I did. I didn't want to do it, but I had to."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to push them out back to back!" Spencer let out a soft laugh. "I'm fucking scared, baby!"

"I'll be there with you, you will be fine! Yes, it hurts, yes, it burns, and yes, it's uncomfortable, but you're going to have to!" Brendon looked at the door when he saw the door crack open. Spencer sat up, seeing Morgan. "What's wrong, honey?" He asked. 

"There's lights shining into my bedroom window." Spencer looked at Brendon before getting up and following Morgan to her room. Her room was lit up with the lights of a car. 

"...The hell?" He whispered right before there was a knock at the door. Spencer walked down the stairs right to the front door, seeing a figure standing there. He opened the door, to see a face he hasn't seen in years. 

"Ryan? It's like, one in the morning! What the hell are you doing here?" Ryan sighed, Spencer, watching a tear fall from his cheek. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know! I-I was driving and t-this kid came out of nowhere, with no adult in sight." Spencer took in a sharp breath. "I didn't h-hit them, but I-I don't know what happened!" Spencer took the crying Ryan into his arms, closing the door. 

"Spence, who's there?" Brendon asked the stares.

"It's Ryan, baby." Spencer looked at Ryan as he heard Brendon walk back to the bedroom, probably not wanting anything to do with the conversation. 

"We have a lot to catch up on, dude." Spencer brings Ryan over to the couch.

"H-How is Morgan doing? She's what, six now?" Spencer nodded with a smile. 

"Yeah, and she's a big sister!" Ryan's eyes grew wide. "And going to be again."

"You're pregnant again?" Ryan asked. Spencer smiled, looking down. 

"No, Brendon is this time. We thought by... Switching roles, we wouldn't need condoms. But now Brendon is three months pregnant with twins." Ryan looked at the stairs, where family pictures. 

"So... you have two daughters? What is the other girl's name?" Ryan asked, now looking at the family photo that hung above the fireplace.

"Quinn. Morgan named her!" Ryan nodded. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you, I mean, we used to be best friends!" Spencer pulled out his phone. "What's your number?" Ryan smiled, taking Spencer's phone and putting his number in. 

"Same as always!" Spencer let out a chuckle.

"You still have the same number from when you were sixteen?" Ryan smiled. 

"Of course!"

 

*

 

Brendon sat in the kitchen with a beer in hand. Spencer walked in and stopped when he saw it.

"Bren, what the hell are you drinking?" He asked, walking over as Brendon took another swig.

"Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic. I've been craving beer  _so_ much I went out and found 0% alcohol! I almost cried when I found it!" Spencer sat next to Brendon on the island. "I have another appointment tomorrow, FYI." Spencer nodded.

"Okay, you want me to come?" Brendon nodded. "Kay, I'll drop Quinn off at daycare then."

"Thanks!" Brendon leaned over and kissed Spencer's cheek. "You're a doll!" Brendon looked at his phone screen as it started to ring. "Oh no, it's Morgan's school..." He said as he put his beer down and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Morgan's dad?" The secretary asked. 

"Yes, I am!"

"Morgan fell today at recess. Her ankle is severely swollen, even with the ice pack. We're getting her to the school nurse to make sure it isn't broken, but I think you should come get her because how much pain she is in." Brendon looked at Spencer.

"O-Okay, I'm on my way!" Brendon hung up and hopped out of his chair.

"What's wrong? Is Morgan sick?" Brendon grabbed Spencer's jacket, throwing it to him. 

"Morgan fell and they think she broke something. You drop Quinn off somewhere and meet me at the hospital, okay?" Spencer quickly got up as he nodded.

***

"D-Daddy, it hurts!" Morgan practically screamed as Brendon carried her to the car.

"It's okay, baby, we'll get to the hospital and they'll give you medicine to make you feel better." Brendon helped Morgan get into her car seat.

"W-Where's Daddy?" She asked, clipping her seatbelt. 

"He's dropping off Quinn and meeting us at the hospital." Morgan nodded, blinking away tears. Brendon stopped and hugged his daughter, running his hand through her long raven hair. 

"Shh... You'll be fine, baby." Morgan rubbed her nose onto Brendon's shirt. "...You could have asked for a kleenex but okay." Brendon closed her car door and got into the driver's seat. 

"Can w-we listen to a cd?" She asked, picking up a toy from next to her.

"Sure, what one?" Brendon asked as he pulled onto the main road. 

"Pretty Odd, because I was born when you guys were touring for that album!" Brendon smiled, pressing play since it was already in the cd changer. Brendon watched Morgan smile slightly as Brendon's voice started to play. 

"You like my voice, don't you?" Morgan nodded. "You know, you sing good, too!"

"L-Like you?" Brendon nodded. "Why?" 

"Because you're amazing! You sound beautiful! If anything, you'll sound better than me when your voice matures, since you also have your dad's genes." Brendon stopped talking when She Had The World started to play.

"Why do you hate Ryan, Daddy?" She asked in the middle of a sob.

"I-I don't  _hate_ him... You're too young to understand, sweetie. I don't think I even fully understand why."

***

Brendon sat with Spencer as Morgan was off to get x-rays. Spencer sighed, reaching for his phone. 

"It's midnight, I wonder if Dallon got Quinn to sleep." Brendon nodded, resting his head on Spencer's shoulder. "You tired?"

"Yeah... Very." Spencer placed his hand on Brendon's forehead. They both sat up a little when a nurse wheeled Morgan back into the room.

"The scans should come back soon, for now, she can sleep if she wants." Both men nodded, helping to move Morgan to the ER bed. 

"Thanks," Spencer said. Brendon pulled his chair closer to Morgan as she stared into his eyes. 

"How are you feeling, baby?" He asked, grabbing her hand as she made a grabby motion. 

"I hurt..." She replied tiredly. Brendon cooed, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. Spencer brought his chair next to Brendon, sighing as Morgan was tearing up. 

"It's okay, baby..." Spencer said, moving his hand to her forehead. She whimpered, sitting up a bit. "Don't you want to sleep?"

"N-No, It hurts too much." Brendon and Spencer looked at the curtain when the doctor walked through. 

"Well, the x-rays came back... Morgan broke her ankle and her foot. We're going to admit her to the pediatric ward, to monitor her healing for the next day or so. We might have to do surgery, but it's not certain at this moment." Brendon nodded, looking back to Morgan.

"Does this mean I get a cast?" Morgan asked. The doctor smiled, nodding. 

"Yes, it does." Morgan looked at Brendon and smiled. 

"I get a cast!" She yelled excitedly, throwing her hands into the air.

 

*

 

"I fucking hate these appointments." Brendon huffed as he placed his hands on his stomach. "This one they have to go all up in my business!" Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, remember when they had to do that to me? Yes, it's awful, but it's to make sure the babies are healthy. You want them healthy, right?" Brendon nodded. "Then, just do it." Spencer smiled as he pulled the car out of the driveway. 

"I just hate it." Brendon shifted his head and looked out the window, watching all of the buildings pass them. Soon turning onto one of the side streets, he sighed, knowing that they were close. He hates this, especially these appointments. Spencer pulled into the midwife clinic parking lot, making Brendon shudder. 

"You'll be fine!" They both got out of the car, soon walking through the front doors. Brendon felt his heart drop when he saw a young girl, not much older than 16, sitting alone as she teared up. Spencer walked to the receptionist as Brendon sat a seat away from the girl. 

"What's your name?" He asked with a warming smile, watching her green eyes meet his brown. 

"S-Sam... What's yours?" She asked, looking over at Spencer. 

"Mine's Brendon and My husband is Spencer." She nodded, placing her hands on her stomach. "Having a hard time?" She nodded with a hurtful laugh, looking back at Brendon. "You want to talk about it?"

"Well, my parents practically hate me now. They think I'm some sort of whore, but it only takes once to get pregnant!" Brendon let out a laugh. 

"Tell me about it! Spencer and I's first, we weren't even in a relationship! Just two kids in their early twenties wanting some fun. Now we have two kids and two more on the way." Sam smiled. 

"You're pregnant with twins?" Brendon nodded, grabbing Spencer's hand as Spencer sat down. 

"Of course I am. Spencer had the last two, so karma was not on my side!" Spencer let out a laugh. 

"Hey! They hurt!" Sam let out a laugh before her name was called. 

"Good luck!" Brendon said as she walked away. Spencer looked at Brendon with a slight smile. 

"You were really nice to her... What would you do if one of our daughters got pregnant at that age?" Spencer asked Brendon. Brendon sat back, honestly thinking. 

"If they weren't going around fucking every single person they saw, had a boyfriend that they truly loved, then I wouldn't really care."

***

Brendon felt a tear run down his cheek as he looked up at the ceiling, trying not to focus on the exam that the midwife was performing. She was doing a transrectal ultrasound, Brendon's 'favourite'. He swears the thing she's shoving up his ass is the size of a brick, so you know when she pulls it out, it fucking hurts. 

"T-Tell me again, why are you doing this to me?" Brendon hissed as she pushed it deeper into him. 

"Because I need to see if there has been any weakening of your rectum. The weakening of the rectum could lead to a premature birth." She said. 

"That's what happened to me, Bren because I wasn't going to appointments," Spencer said from the corner of the room. Brendon let out a whine as the exam ended. 

"See? Was that so bad?" The midwife asked as she helped Brendon put his legs down. 

"Yes, yes it was." Brendon sat up and looked at the scans. "Everything still good?" He asked.

"Yup! Do you guys want to hear the heartbeats?" Both Spencer's and Brendon's faces lit up. Brendon laid back down and the actual ultrasound was started. Soon, two loud thumping noises filled the room. Brendon turned his head to look at Spencer, who was tearing up. "I can assume that you guys don't want to know the genders until the birth, correct?"

"Yeah, like the last two times," Brendon whispered. They listened to the heartbeats for a few more seconds until it was turned off. 

 

*

 

"What does it feel like?" Brendon asked Spencer as they were getting ready for bed. Spencer stopped taking his jeans off and just stared at Brendon.

"What does what feel like?" He asked as he fully took his jeans. Brendon hopped into bed, still looking at Spencer. 

"What does it feel like to have a baby?" Spencer let out a giggle before getting under the covers.

"I mean, it's kinda hard to explain! Um... It really just feels like constipation... I dunno." Brendon smiled, rolling onto his back. "Three more months, Bren. Just three more months until we have twins." Brendon let out a sigh.

"Yep. I fucking can't wait to get these kids out of me." He said as he rubbed his bump. "I can't wait to be skinny again." Brendon let out a laugh, looking over at Spencer. "You should probably go check on Morgy, she might need a drink or something." Spencer got up, putting on comfy pants before leaving the room. He poked his head into the doorway of Morgan's room to see her sitting up in her bed. 

"What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She sighed, rubbing her cast.

"It's so itchy!" He said, scrunching her hands into balls. Spencer let out a laugh as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's coming off soon! You'll be as good as new before the babies come!" Morgan smiled. 

"Can you get me a glass of water? From the bathroom, it's the best water in the house!" Spencer smiled, kissing her forehead before walking out. Morgan keeps a glass underneath the bathroom sink because she's literally addicted to the water from the bathroom. He filled the cup up with cold water and walked back to Morgan's room, handing it to her. She took a big sip before smiling again, placing it on her nightstand.

"Thanks, Daddy!" She said. Spencer hugged his oldest daughter, pulling the blanket over her small body. 

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, get some sleep, okay?" Morgan nodded, placing her head on her pillow. "Goodnight, baby. I love you." He said as he walked to the door. 

"I love you too, Daddy!" Spencer smiled, walking back into the master bedroom to see Brendon sitting there. 

"What?" Spencer said as he took his pants off again. Brendon smiled, watching Spencer's every move. "What?" He said once again.

"Wanna fool around?" Brendon asked with a smirk, making Spencer tremble. 

"Yeah," Spencer breathed out, "I need that release right about now."

***

A loud buzzing noise filled the room, waking both Spencer and Brendon up. Spencer groaned, slapping his hand on the alarm clock. 

"Rise and shine, hot stuff," Spencer mumbled as he started to get dressed. Brendon let out a chuckle, slowly sitting up on the bed.

"You're just calling me that because we actually had sex last night." Brendon sassed. Spencer smiled, nodding before walking down the hallway into Morgan's room.

"Good morning, babycakes!" He said with a smile, pulling the blinds open in her room. She tossed a little bit before sitting up.

"School time already?" She asked as Spencer started to help her get dressed. 

"Unfortunately." Spencer pulled her pyjamas off and replaced them with her everyday attire. He lifted Morgan up and straddled her on his hip, taking her back into his bedroom.

"Daddy!" Morgan yelled as Spencer placed her on the bed. She crawled over to Brendon and laid in his arms.

"Hey, Morgy!" Spencer walked into the connecting bathroom and grabbed the things needed to do Morgan's hair; no more tangles spray, a hairbrush, a flat iron and hair ties. He plugged the flat iron into the wall, laying the other things on the bathroom counter. 

"Morgan!" He called. Soon, he watched Morgan crawl into the bathroom, since her crutches are downstairs. "What do you want today?" He asked. 

"French braid!" She said with a smile. Spencer huffed, looking out of the bathroom at Brendon, who was still laying in bed. 

"Bren, you need to do her hair. I can't do a french braid." Brendon sighed, saying something under his breath before getting up, walking over to the bathroom. 

"Then you get Quinn!" Spencer nodded, kissing Morgan's cheek and then Brendon's lips before walking out. He soon walked into the nursery, seeing Quinn standing up in her crib.

"Awe, have you been up for a bit!" He asked as he lifted her up. "Why didn't you cry?"

"Um... SPENCER?!" Brendon yelled from the bathroom. Spencer quickly put Quinn down with some of her toys before walking fast to the bathroom.

"Wh- holy shit!" Spencer stopped all movement when he saw a huge patch of hair gone from Morgan's head, and it on the floor. 

"I-I ran my hand through her hair and it just fell out!" Morgan was already crying by this point, feeling the bald spot on the back of her head. Spencer still stood there, trying to think what the hell is going on. "I think we should take her to the hospital!" Brendon said quickly.

"No, I think this needs to be checked by her pediatrician... I'll call the office soon when it opens. Just, keep on running your hand through her hair, to see if more falls out." Brendon nodded, placing his hand back into her hair, pulling out some more. "O-Okay... Um, Morgan, we're going to keep you home today, so you don't feel bad about the other kids." Morgan nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. 

"Is this stress?" Brendon asked as he picked Morgan up, bringing her back to their bed. 

"I don't think so. This is patches of hair that are falling out!" Morgan started to cry harder.

"Am I- Am I dying?" Spencer knelled down to her height, placing both of his hands on her cheeks. 

"Of course not! You are not dying!" Spencer brought Morgan into a hug, looking back at Brendon. Spencer sighed, letting go of Morgan and pulling some more hair out of her head. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this baby... We can get you a wig?" Morgan frowned. 

"But I want my hair!" Brendon walked up to his husband and daughter. 

"Baby, you might not have your hair for some time... We'll get you a nice wig, maybe a cool colour!" Morgan began to smile.

***

"Morgan has Alopecia." Morgan's pediatrician said. Both Spencer and Brendon took a long deep breath in. "I would suggest at her age that we not to the injections to the scalp, but just let her hair follicles can heal and just get her a wig. I don't want to put her onto steroids, she's far too young."

"I want a colourful wig." Morgan huffed. 

 

*

 

Brendon woke up an hour before the alarm to get Morgan up, with a huge pain protruding from his lower abdomen. He slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing the now nine-month huge bump. His muscles relaxed, giving him some form of relief. Brendon laid back down, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. He slowly went back to sleep, only for him to be awoken thirty minutes later by the same pain. He sat up again, this time ramming his elbow into Spencer's side.

"Ow! You bitch!" Spencer yelled as he sat up. Brendon started to pant, holding his stomach. "Are the babies coming?" Spencer asked a little more calmly. 

"I-I think so?" Brendon relaxed again, now looking at Spencer. "Yeah... I-I think so." Spencer nodded, grabbing Brendon's hand. He rubbed his thumb against Brendon's hand, soothing him slightly. 

"Okay, let's get Morgan ready for school and Quinn to daycare, then we'll call the midwife, okay?" Brendon nodded, slowly getting up. Spencer kissed Brendon's cheek before walking into Morgan's room. She sat at her desk, drawing a picture. "Morgan, time to get ready for school!" She smiled, putting her pencil down and looking at Spencer. "When you get off the bus, Uncle Dallon will be here to pick you up!" Morgan gasped. 

"Are the babies coming today?" Spencer nodded, going over to her dresser and took her wig off of its stand. 

"We think so! So, let's get ready fast!" Morgan sat still for the wig to be placed on her head before jumping out of her seat and running down the hall into Quinn's room. Spencer smiled, walking in to see Morgan holding Quinn. "You got her out all by yourself? Wow, you're such a strong girl!" Morgan beamed, handing Quinn to Spencer. 

"Can I go see Daddy?" She asked. 

"Go cuddle him while I change Quinn and make your lunch, okay?" Morgan smiled, running into the master bedroom to see Brendon laying down, his eyes scrunched in pain. His face relaxed, looking over at Morgan.

"Well, good morning sweetie!" Brendon said with a slight smile. Morgan crawled onto the bed, sitting near Brendon's feet. 

"Are you okay?" She asked as she started to play with Brendon's toes. 

"I'm very... uncomfortable right now." Morgan nodded, looking back up at Brendon.

"How are the babies going to get here?" She asked, moving up so she's in Brendon's arms.

"Well... Um, they come out of my belly!" Morgan kept a straight face, staring into Brendon's eyes. 

"Like, out of your mouth?!" Brendon started to laugh, too hard almost.

"No, no! Babies do not come out of mouths. I'll tell you when you're older, okay?" Morgan smiled, kissing Brendon's cheek. 

"Is it going to hurt you?" Brendon let out a sigh.

"Yep. But I'll be fine, baby. Don't you worry about me!"

***

"Get these things ouT OF ME!!" Brendon yelled as he felt another contraction start. He sat on the birthing ball, bouncing up and down slightly. Spencer sat on the floor next to him, rubbing his knee.  Brendon let out a growl and pushes Spencer's hand off his knee. "Don't fucking touch me." Spencer held back a laugh as he looked at the door, the midwife walked in. 

"Brendon, I need to check you. Can you please get back on the bed?" Brendon let out a huff before getting up, with the help of Spencer of course, and proceed to walk to the bed. He laid down and put his feet on the stirrups, closing his eyes. "It might be a little cold, so I apologize in advance." Brendon jumped at the sudden feeling of her finger inside of him, moving around.  _Just pretend it's Spencer_ he thought to himself, bringing his hand up to his mouth and biting down on his middle finger. "Hmm." She said softly, making Brendon's eyes shoot open.

"What? Is everything okay?" Spencer said hurriedly. 

"The first baby seems not to be moving down..." Brendon looked at Spencer. 

"Well, can't you give him something to make this go faster?" The midwife nodded no.

"Patosin does not work when testosterone is in the body. We might have to make a few incisions just to give the baby more room." Brendon started to whimper. "I'm going to let you be for another half hour, and if the baby does not move down, I will have no choice."

***

Brendon let out a blood-curdling scream as they made the first incision. His head hit the back of the pillow, wishing for this to be over. He cried, clawing at the bed beneath him to get any form of relief he can. 

"We're almost done, Brendon. The baby has already moved down a bunch!" The midwife said. 

"Yeah, I can feel that!" He yelled. Spencer walked over and grabbed Brendon's hand, shushing him. "Spencer, fuck you and your fucking big head because this hurts!" Spencer let out a laugh. 

"Yeah, I was cursing myself, too." Brendon's eyes widened as they made another incision, followed by another scream. 

"Okay! We're good! Baby number one is almost ready to come out!" Brendon let out a sigh, looking at Spencer. "What position do you want to try?" She asked. 

"S-Squat?" She nodded, running to the closet in the corner of the room and grabbing a stool. 

"Okay... Spencer, help Brendon up. Bring him over here." Spencer helped Brendon up and held his lower back as they slowly made it to where the stool was. "Okay! Just simply put your knees on opposite sides of the stool, bending down into a squat. If your back get's tired, we'll get you to lean onto Spencer, okay?" Brendon nodded, getting into the position. Brendon looked up at Spencer with fear in his eyes. 

"This better be our last time here..." Brendon said softly as another contraction started. 

"One hundred percent with you on that one."

 

*

 

Brendon bore down as hard as he could, clenching onto the stool so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

"Fuck! It burns!" Brendon yelled.

"Yeah, that's what giving birth feels like," Spencer replied. Brendon opened his eyes with a gasp, feeling one of the babies moving down lower.

"Get it out!" He yelled, pushing as hard as I can

"Brendon, just keep on pushing!" The midwife said. Brendon rested his head on the stool, letting the tears flow out of his eyes. He knew that he had to do it, he had to do it, but he couldn't. His body felt frozen, almost in shock. "Push, Brendon!" Brendon just stayed still, not making a sound.

"What's wrong with him?" Spencer asked as he looked into Brendon's eyes. "Baby?"

"He's in shock." The midwife looked back at the nurse and then back to Spencer with a sigh. "We're going to have to do more incisions so the baby can come out if he's not going to push. He probably won't react, since he's in a daze." Spencer slowly nodded, him and the midwife pulling Brendon up to stand. "Brendon, walk." She said sternly.

"I-I can't..." He blurted out, looking at Spencer with a blank expression. Both sighed, making Brendon walk to the bed again. They finally got Brendon to lay down and his feet back up onto the stirrups. The midwife walked out of the room, leaving Spencer with the unaware Brendon.

"You're going to be fine, baby..." Spencer said as he grabbed Brendon's hand, rubbing it slightly. "We're going to have two beautiful babies soon, just come back to reality, Brenny..." Spencer felt himself tearing up, not wanting Brendon to go through this. "I should be the one in pain, not you baby... This is all my fault!"

"No..." Brendon said quietly, making Spencer cry harder.

"Yes, it is!" Spencer wiped the tears away from his cheeks as the midwife walked back in, wheeling a medical table over.

"Okay... Brendon, don't push." She took the scalpel and started to cut. Brendon's eyes widened, lifting his head up.

"Oh, you bitch!" He yelled, yanking his hand away from Spencer.

"You're back!" Spencer said happily. Brendon hissed, slowly coming back to realize how much pain he actually is in. 

"Okay, try to push!" Brendon shut his eyes as hard as he could, baring down with a whine. "There you go!" Brendon felt the first baby starting to move again, causing a lot more pain. "The baby is starting to crown."

"Yeah, I can feel it!" Spencer sighed, hating to watch Brendon go through so much pain. "Get it out get itout getitout!"

"Brendon, just push!"He let out another whine as the pain grew stronger, now opening his eyes and looking at Spencer. He could tell that Brendon was scared. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry I did this to you..." Spencer whispered as he kissed Brendon's damp forehead. 

"I-It's fine." Brendon's chin connected to his chest as he pushed as hard as he could, feeling the first baby slip free from his body. He let out a loud sigh, already feeling the pressure of the next baby building up.

"It's a girl!" Brendon let out a whimper, watching the midwife's every move until the new baby was placed in Spencer's arm. "You ready to start pushing again?" She asked. Brendon nodded, feeling the contractions start up again. It felt like this time was starting easier since the first baby made way for the second. 

"S-Spence?" Brendon moaned out.

"Yes, baby?" Brendon stared into Spencer's eyes. 

"We're both getting vasectomies, okay?" Spencer nodded as he laughed. 

"Okay, Bren. I think that's a good idea." Brendon let out another whine as he started to push again. 

"Very good, Brendon! Just a few more pushes and the head will be out!" Brendon pushed as hard as he could, letting out a scream in the process. He stopped, opening his eyes and moaned. 

"Why does it feel like I'm going to have an orgasm?" Brendon said fast, looking at the midwife.

"The baby could be pressing on your prostate. I've seen it all before, Brendon, just keep pushing." Brendon nodded, starting to laugh as he felt the orgasm coming. 

"This is fucking weird!" Brendon said as he looked up at Spencer. Spencer smiled, soon looking down at their new daughter. 

"C'mon, Brendon! One more big push!" Brendon grunted, feeling what felt like two elephants leaving his body at once. "It's a boy!" All of it was finally over. Brendon was no longer in huge amounts of pain, Spencer was crying, and this marked the end of having kids for them.

THE END

 


End file.
